Garage Sale
by Don't Forget. 3 Oct 11
Summary: Holly decides to have a garage sale. need i say more?
1. garage sale

**DESCLAIMER: DO I OWN HOLLY? NO..... ARTEMIS? NOW THAT'S A TOTALLY DIFFERENT STORY....**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**person**

*action*

what is being said

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**holly: ***on phone* artemis, where are you?

**artemis: ** my house. why?

**holly: **no reason *hangs up*

*3 hours later holly slides into the Fowl library*

**holly: ** artemis!!!!! sorry im late, you would not believe traf..........

*looks at artemis reading a fashion magazine*

**holly: **what are you doing?

**artemis: ** what does it look like I'm doing? *turns the page*

*holly grabs the magazine and throws it across the room*

**artemis: ** what was that for??

**holly: ** what wasn't that for?

*looks at holly strangely*

**artemis: ** okay then.....

**holly: **anyways... we have important business to attented to, but I need your help.

**artemis: **what? is opal back? did foaly have a nervous break down? did commander root finally turn permanently purple? is chix finally over you?

**holly: **no, yes, yes, no. but that's not the point. the point is we are having a-

**artemis: ** a bank robbery?

**holly: ** NO! we are having a garage sale!!

*artemis passes out with a thud*

**holly: **artemis? hel-lo? you awake?

*kicks artemis*

**artemis: ** OW! what the hell holly.. *rubs his head*

**holly: **why does your head hurt? I kicked your stomach...

**artemis: ** yeah well now my head hurts

*artemis stands up*

**artemis: ** why are we having a garage sale? you know how I feel about physical labor!

**holly: ** so?

**artemis: ** so anything heavier then two spoons and a laptop is out of my weightlifting range

**holly: **what about butler?

**artemis: **he's on vacation

*flashes over to florida where butler is currently standing in an airport*

**butler: ** finally a chance to breathe, relax, and just si-

**random man: **quick!!! that man is caring shampoo and hand cream

*butler is tackled by about 50 security guards and a pedestrian*

*flashes back to Fowl manor*

**holly: ** good for him.

**artemis: **where were you planning to have this garage sale anyways?

**holly: ** well here. duh

**artemis: ** why?

**holly: ** well you have enough room, you're located in a big city, and we're selling mostly crap only mudmen will buy

**artemis: ** true that

**holly: **what did you just say......

**artemis: ** nothing.

*gives artemis a weird look*

**holly: ** so back to business. lets get started

**artemis: ** *sighs* okay what should I do

*both go and get supplies*

**artemis: **hol-ly, its heavy...........

**holly: ** you are carrying a box of bubble wrap. stop complaining.

**artemis: ***grumbles and struggles onward*

**holly: **here we go

**artemis: ** finally! *drops everything, and sits down* so are we done now?

**holly: **uh.. we just started...

**artemis: ** fine why don't you set up while I......supervise

*day included holly moving her and artemis's past belongings around and artemis....er...supervising*

**artemis: ** a little to left. no, my left.

**holly: ** I will not stand here and be your personal shade. here do something useful.

*throws him a box*

**artemis: ** what is this?

**holly: **a box.

**artemis: **what am I supposed to do with it?

**holly: ** fill the box with stuff and mark it with a price

*artemis filled the box with old laptops and computer chips and preceded to price it*

**holly: ** artemis..

**artemis: ** yes?

**holly: **this stuff is not worth $600 each....

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**so whatch ya think??? should I continue???**


	2. why?

**Artemis: Says jrs****sica and ****CrAzYwRiTeRgUrL****do not own him or holly****  
Holly: Blah blah I love you  
Artemis: Me too!  
*Passionate snog with an epic sunset in the background with their hair ruffled and everything is going perfect* (not my desclaimer)**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Holly: __Artemis..._

_Artemis: __yes?_

_Holly: __this stuff is not worth $600 each...._

_............_

*8 minutes later Artemis gets bored of helping and goes and stands by Holly*

**Artemis: ** Isn't selling your stuff on the surface illegal??

**Holly: **Yeah, but Foaly gave me some special permits.

**Artemis: ** Wow....how'd you get him you do that?

*flashback*

**Foaly: **I'm sorry Holly you can't sell your stuff on the surface.

**Holly: ** Why?

**Foaly: **It's illegal.

**Holly: **Why?

**Foaly: ** Because it's the law.

**Holly: ** Why?

**Foaly: ** Because the council created it.

**Holly: **why?

**Foaly: ** To keep the People safe.

**Holly: ** Why?

**Foaly: ** So we don't get overrun by mudmen.

**Holly: ** Why?

**Foaly: ** You're not gonna stop to I give you a permit, are you?

**Holly: ** Why?

**Foaly: **...........

**Holly: **Why?

**Foaly: **Just take it.

*end flashback*

**Holly: **I have my ways....

**Artemis: ** Oh your awake, I thought you fell asleep. You were staring at me for like two minutes.

**Holly: ** oh...well anyways what do have left?

**Artemis: ** not much just th..............

**Holly: **What?

**Artemis: **Holly, we are not selling the limo...

**Holly: ** What ab-

**Artemis: ** or the Ferrari

**Holly: ** Well can I-

**Artemis: ** or the Bentley

**Holly: ** *mumbling* you never let me do anything...

**Artemis: ** That's why you love me.

**Holly: ** What?

**Artemis: ** What?

**Holly: **What'd you just say?

**Artemis: ** Nothing...........

**Holly: ** Oo-kay...

*awkward silence*

**Artemis: **So....nice weather huh?

**Holly: **......*gives him a weird look*

**Artemis: **what?

**Holly: ** Real smooth arty.....

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**like it? hate it? look I put proper grammar in.. please review :)**


	3. IDK my BFF Jill?

**DISCLAIMER: ARTEMIS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, SOBBNESS**

* * *

_Artemis: __So....nice weather huh?_

_Holly: __......*gives him a weird look*_

_Artemis: __what?_

_Holly: __Real smooth arty....._

* * *

**Holly: **Okay so what's next?

**Artemis: **IDK my BFF Jill??

**Holly: ...................**

**Artemis: **.....................

**Holly: ** I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that.

**Artemis: **'k then.....

**Holly: ** So if everything is sorted we can just wait.

*Two and a half hours later*

**Holly: ** Why isn't anyone coming!!!!!

**Artemis: **Holly?

**Holly: ** Yes?

**Artemis: ** Did you make fliers?

**Holly: ** Yes.

**Artemis: ** Did you post the fliers?

**Holly: .................**

**Artemis: **...............

**Holly: **Dammit

**Artemis: ** We should go......

**Holly: **Yeah........

*Three hours later*

**Holly: ** Well that took forever.....

**Artemis: **Technically it only took ab-

**Holly: **No one likes a smart ass....

**Artemis: ** Yeah? Well no one likes a dumb ass either, but we're still friends!

**Holly: **.................

**Artemis: ** I should start running, shouldn't I.....

**Holly: **Do you value your life?

**Artemis: ** Yes.

**Holly: **Then yes.

*Artemis takes off running, needless to say Holly was right behind him*

**Artemis: ** *Screaming* Holly, can't we sit down and talk like two rationalized people!?!

**Holly: **As in talking you mean me impaling you on a stick, then yes!!!!

*Holly continues chasing Artemis around Fowl Manor*

**Holly: **Come back here you- you- you idiot!!!

**Artemis: ** Idiot?

**Holly: **SHUT-UP!!!

*Holly catches up with Artemis, and tackles him to the ground*

**Holly: **Why *hit* won't *hit* you *hit* die!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Trouble comes to find Holly beating the hell out of Artemis*

**Trouble: ** Um....Holly.......

**Holly: ** Oh, hi Trouble!!!

*Holly jumps up to greet her fellow officer*

**Trouble: ** Is he okay?

*Both look over at the unconscious form of Artemis*

**Holly: ** Oh he's fine. Artemis is just a little tired.

**Trouble: **What's that on his head?

**Holly: ** Oh....that's just paint.....very red, paint.........

**Trouble: ** *looks at Holly slightly afraid*

**Holly: **Fine......

*Holly walks over and heals Artemis*

**Holly: **Rainbow sparkles.

**Trouble: **What?

**Holly: ** My magic words, don't judge me!

**Trouble: **Sure.....

**Holly: ** Hey, your the one who still uses Bibbity Bobbity Boo

**Trouble: ** That movie was a classic!

*Artemis slowly wakes up*

**Artemis: **Oww....what happened?

**Holly: **You, uh, tripped.........a couple times.

**Artemis: ** Oh..... it make sense since this is a parody after all.

**Holly: **What?

**Artemis: **What?

**Trouble: ** What?

**Artemis: ** Oh hi Trouble.

**Trouble: ** Hello, Mud-boy

**Artemis: **.................

**Holly: **.............

**Trouble: **So......nice weather huh?

* * *

**So........ whatch ya think???**


	4. Bubblicious

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

_Trouble: __Hello, Mud-boy_

_Artemis: __................._

_Holly: __............._

_Trouble: __So......nice weather huh?_

* * *

**Holly: **So you gonna buy anything?

**Trouble: ** What do you have?

**Holly: ** Well you can get the—

**Artemis: **Not the Bentley!!!!

**Holly: ** *Mumbles*

**Trouble: **Um....anything else?

**Holly: **It's a garage sale; of course we have more stuff!

**Trouble: ** Such as.......

**Holly: **Um......we have...there's......and....Artemis?

**Artemis: **We have old computers, some clothes, Holly's old weapons, some old toys, some other essentials ect. ect. ect.

**Trouble: **What's with the bubble wrap?

**Holly: ** Oh that.... it's just fun to play with *pop* *pop* *pop*

**Artemis: ***pop* *pop* *pop*

**Trouble: **Bubblicious.

**Artemis: ** It's hot hot.

**Trouble: ** Bubblicious

**Artemis: ** Put them boys on rock, rock

**Trouble: ** Bubbl-

**Holly: **What are you doing?

**Trouble: **It's the Bubblicious song, get with the flow.

**Holly: **Isn't that a....nevermind...

**Trouble: **Okay well I decided. I'm going to take the old PC, Holly's old Blaster, some fairy hand grenades, the soft-nose, oh and the duck because it's cute.

**Holly: ** That'll be $307.18.

**Trouble: **Just for a high tech computer and illegal fairy weaponry!?

**Artemis: **And a duck.

**Trouble: ** And a duck!?!

**Holly: **I don't make the prices, I just sell the stuff.

**Artemis: **Yes you do.

**Holly: **Shut-up.....

**Trouble: **How about I give you a surface visa and we call it even.

**Holly: **Deal.

**Artemis: ** Hey don't I get something out of this?? It was my du- I mean laptop.

**Trouble: **The satisfaction of doing something from the kindness of your heart?

**Artemis: **.............

**Holly: **Trouble don't be stupid.... Artemis doesn't have a heart.

**Artemis: **..............

**Trouble: **okay I'll throw in another surface visa for you too mud boy.

**Artemis: **Deal.

*Trouble leaves with the advanced computer software and dangerous fairy technology. And a duck.*

**Artemis: **..........

**Holly: **What?

**Artemis: ** I just got duped didn't i?

**Holly: **Took you that long to figure it out?

* * *

**that bad?**


End file.
